polaqufandomcom-20200214-history
Leeches
thumb|140pxVery unusual-looking creatures, leeches were named so because of their ability to suck the fluids out of other creatures at a prodigious rate. They are slug-like in appearance but possess four limbs like other humanoids. They have no fingers or toes, but their 'hands' and feet are nonetheless capable of gripping objects. The entire species lives in swampy areas with most leeches living in tribes. An average adult leech is between 1.5 and 2 meters in length, but looks shorter due a low profile. These creatures avoid the coast due to their severe allergic reaction to salt; this weakness is what prevents them from gaining any appreciable status in Polaqu. They bear a deep hatred for those who throw salt at them, but this covers just about anyone who has to fight these highly territorial creatures. In the course of leechkin history, they have come into conflict with those who try to conquer the swamplands. Leechkin history states that the leech kingdoms once covered the entire Polaqu, and that the salt-throwers, or dry races, usurped the leeches' position until only the swamps remained under their dominion. Game Rules Leech Traits (Ex) * +2 Strength, +2 Constitution, -2 Dexterity, -2 Wisdom, -2 Charisma. *Monstrous Humanoid (Aquatic): Leeches are monstrous humanoids, and thus have darkvision up to 60 feet. *Medium: As medium creatures, leeches have no bonuses or penalties related to size. *Amphibious: Leeches can breathe fresh water as well as air. In salty water, they will suffer 2d4 damage at the beginning of each of their turns (see vulnerability to salt below). *Leech base land and swim speed is 30 feet. *Aquatic mastery: Leeches suffer no penalty for underwater combat. *Light Sensitivity: Leeches are dazzled in bright sunlight or within the radius of a daylight spell. * Vulnerability (salt): Salt (or salt water) damages Leeches almost as if it were acid. A flask containing salt, or salt water can be thrown as a splash weapon. Treat this attack as a ranged touch attack with a range increment of 10 feet. A direct hit by a flask of salt (or salt water) deals 2d4 points of damage to a Leech. Each such creature within 5 feet of the point where the flask hits takes 1 point of damage from the splash. Anything that confers resistance or immunity to acid also confers resistance or immunity to salt when used by a Leech. *Blood Drain: A Leech can suck blood from a living victim by making a successful grapple check. If it pins the foe, it drains blood, dealing 2 points of Constitution damage each round the pin is maintained. On each such successful attack, the Leech gains 2 temporary hit points. *Clumsy: Due to their digitless limbs, leeches suffer a -2 penalty for any attack rolls involving all manufactured weapons except for clubs and greatclubs (these weapons are a part of their culture). Leech spellcasters have compensated for their limitations, but any arcane spell failure chance from armor increased 1.5 times. *Automatic languages: Common, Leech. Bonus languages: Any. *Favored class: Druid. *For completedness, Leeches achieve middle age at 30 years, old age at 50 years, and venerable age at 65 years. Their maximum age is +4d% years. Calculate random starting age as human. Calculate height and weight for male and female leeches as male human (male and female leeches are often indistinguishable). * Level Adjustment: +1. Category:Races Category:Leechkin